


Left the Meeting Early

by FabulaRasa



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://runkirya.tumblr.com/image/71959496131">THIS HOT PIECE OF GORGEOUSNESS RIGHT HERE</a>, by <a href="http://runkirya.tumblr.com">Runkirya</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left the Meeting Early

"Is this what you thought about, in your meeting?"

"Gah…"

"I can’t hear you."

"Yes."

"Did you think about my hand on your cock, like now?"

"Ye-yes."

"Were you hard like this, in the meeting?"

"Yes."

"I bet. You’ve been hard a while, haven’t you. I can tell because of how wet you get. You’ve got my hand soaked, just touching you."

"God!"

"My hand is so sticky I could push my fingers back and slide them in that tight hole of yours. Is that what you want? You want some cock? You want me in there?"

"Pl—God—"

"Maybe I won’t do that. Maybe I’ll just let you come in my hand right now. Maybe I want to watch you shoot in my hand, get your pants all wet and messy. When you’re done I can bend you over and fuck that hole the way I want to. I’m not gonna use a condom, I want you to feel me shoot inside you, I want you to feel it drip out of you.” He let his fingers play with the heavy ballsac. A tremor had begun in Bruce’s body.

"You gonna come now?" he whispered, more than a little surprised.

"Just—please—" Bruce’s voice broke on a sob. Clark shoved his hand all the way in Bruce’s pants and rubbed, rubbed at that stiff cock. He worked him hard. Bruce arched off the bed, but Clark’s arms had him. A choked sound, and then his hand was soaked in come, and Bruce was groaning through it. Bruce's belly was streaked, splattered with come. Once, twice—a third tremor racked him. There was only the sound of Bruce’s gasping breath in the room. 

Slowly Clark extricated his hand and wiped it on the bed. “Baby,” he whispered. “Oh, baby…” He nuzzled at that gorgeous neck. Bruce had gone limp against him. “I have to fuck you now, okay? I have to, that was too hot, I have to—” He buried his face in neck and jaw, pushing his aching groin against Bruce’s ass. 

Bruce’s brain was back online. He only ever had about a four-second window. Bruce was craning around to look at him. “Since when do you talk that dirty?”

"Since you said you liked it."

"I never said that."

Clark lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked on his come-sticky fingers. “Yes you did,” he husked.


End file.
